A small change
by InuSamurai
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha change bodies... How will they change back and not let the girls know that they switched bodies? [COMPLETED]
1. How it all began

Ok so here is another story for you all to read! This should be my first humorous story... but I think it's not really... I just tried! So if it's not funny... doesn't matter...

This may get a little confusing but once you read it you will understand how things stay and when I am referring to who... believe me I got confused whenI wrote it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

_Flashbacks are marked like this_

" " this is used when somebody is speaking

' ' this is used when somebody is thinking

**

* * *

A small change…**

Chapter 1: How it all began...

"MIROKU! I'm going to kill you!" a voice similar to Miroku's echoed through the forest…

"It's not my fault Inuyasha! How was I to know this was going to happen?" Inuyasha's voice responded…

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in a lake that had no more water in it staring at each other…

"You were leading the way… and you made us fall in this lake!"

"_Inuyasha… why don't you and Miroku go and search the forest for some firewood?" Kagome asked_

"Are you blind? We're in a forest! Wood is all around you!" the hanyou responded

"_We need dry wood! All the wood from here is wet from the rain… I would like to see you doing a fire from wet wood!" Kagome responded angrily_

"_Feh… and what if I don't want to go?" he asked_

"Then I have to say… O-su-wa-… " 

"_We're going Kagome-sama…" Miroku said dragging Inuyasha not wanting to see another fight between the two…_

"_Hey Miroku… let go!" Inuyasha shouted as he was being dragged making Miroku hit him in the head with his staff…_

"_Listen to Kagome-sama!" he said going in the forest_

They traveled for 15 minutes in search of wood until Miroku suggested going towards the lake he saw… He slipped on the mud and dragged Inuyasha with him in the lake… from the lake emerged white light that entered Miroku and Inuyasha… When they woke up they saw that there was no more water in the lake and that they had switched bodies…

"How was I to know that this lake had the ability to switch bodies…" Miroku in Inuyasha's bodied said…

"So what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked

"What we are NOT going to do is tell the girls what happened… we are going to act normal and I'm going to find a way to switch us back!" Miroku said calmly

"Agreed… so all that I have to do is act like you?" Inuyasha asked

"Exactly… and I have to act like you!" Miroku responded

"They boys are sure taking much time finding firewood…" Kagome said

"Maybe there isn't much firewood left in the forest that is still dry!" Sango responded

From the forest came Inuyasha and Miroku with wood…

"Here's the wood Kagome-sa… Kagome!" Inuyasha said

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked

"Why shouldn't I be?" he replied

"I was just asking…"

"Well stop asking stupid questions!" the hanyou said

They set up camp and Kagome started cooking… she gave Inuyasha and the other a bowl of the food she just cooked

"I thought I should give you guys something else except ramen…" she said smiling while giving Inuyasha his bowl… Inuyasha ate the whole bowl then remembered what he had to do…

"What's' with this junk? Where's the ramen?" he said angrily…

"You can't have ramen always… and secondary you ate everything so you must of liked it…" Kagome said getting angry

"Well there's nothing compared to ramen!" he said getting up and searching through Kagome's bag until he found a box of ramen… "See? This is what I like… " he said pointing to the ramen 'How can Inuyasha act like this… I wonder?' Miroku thought while holding the ramen in front of Kagome

"Inuyasha… Osuwari!" she said slowly…

Inuyasha fell to the ground…

'Wow… it works on him also! Hehe… he really deserves it! Let him see it how it is!' Inuyasha thought while throwing Kagome's food in a nearby bush…

'Now I know how Inuyasha feel when he is sat… Ouch… Sango's slaps are much more pleasurable that this…' Miroku thought while getting up

"What was that for houshi-sama?" Sango asked seeing Miroku threw the food in the bush…

"I wasn't hungry!" he replied quickly

"Ok… If you say so…" she said

'What would Miroku do in such a situation?' Inuyasha questioned himself… 'I know what he would do… Miroku's going to pay for this… here it goes…' he thought a while and then moved his hand in order to grope Sango, but she saw what he was doing and slapped him… 'Ouch… Hey I didn't do anything!' Inuyasha thought

'What's the matter with houshi-sama… he never acted like this before' Sango thought looking at Miroku

"Psst… Inuyasha… hey!" Miroku said while going to Inuyasha who was sleeping

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked

"Come with me! I need to explain to you some things!" he said while leading Inuyasha in the forest

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked yawning

"You were horrible… Sango will think it's suspicious if you throw the food and not manage to grope her!" he said

"And Kagome will think it's suspicious if you eat everything and don't' act more rudely!"

"Ok… so it's set! You know what you have to do now!"

"And you two!" he said while going back to the camp.

* * *

Ok! So what do you think about the firstchapter? Use that little buton from there and leave a rewiew!


	2. Trouble in the village

Ok so here is the second chapter of my little fic... Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

_Flashbacks are marked like this_

" " this is used when somebody is speaking

' ' this is used when somebody is thinking

**

* * *

**

**A small change**

**Chapte2: Trouble in the village**

Next morning they decided to head towards the village that was a few kilometers north… to go quicker Kagome went on Inuyasha's back and Miroku went with Sango on Kirara…

'It's so pleasurable to have a girl so close to me… Inuyasha is so lucky… ' Miroku thought while carrying Kagome

When they got to the village Miroku saw that the girl were out of the houses and cleaning or doing normal activities… he instinctively headed towards the crowd of girls but then remembered that he was Inuyasha…

'What? I have to go to them and ask them to bear my child? But I don't want a child! I can barely handle my girlfriends and now I have to ask people to bear my child? FEH! They won't know it was I! They will think it was the pervert!' Inuyasha thought while realizing what he had to do…

Inuyasha went to the first girl that he saw and took her right hand "Will you bear my child?" he asked looking in her eyes 'I feel so silly doing this!' he thought

Sango seeing that Miroku is out again at his usual question took Hiraikotsu and hit him hard in the head 'OUCH! Miroku! Don't you understand that this happens always when you try to hit on a girl?' Inuyasha thought while to ignore the pain from his head… 'Now I have to go to the other women as well?' he asked himself while looking at the rest of the female population from the village… 'Oh shit!' he thought while going to another one and asking her to bear his child … and getting hit by Sango afterwards…

In this time Miroku was laughing as slowly as he could trying not to attract attention… 'Inuyasha is really getting hit today…' he thought while looking as he asked another woman to bear his child… a fat one… 'NO INUYASHA! Ask only the beautiful ones… I'm going to kill you if she accepts to bear you're child… I mean my child…' he thought while seeing the scene…

"What's the matter Inuyasha? You look as if you have never see Miroku doing this in you're whole life! You look concerned…" Kagome asked looking at him…

"Do I… well it's not as if it matters! I mean it's none of you're business girl! It's … " he answered…

"So this is how you call me now? Girl? Osuwari!" Kagome said angrily

Miroku fell to the ground… 'I'm sorry Kagome-sama but you asked… and I have to be rude like Inuyasha…' he thought while trying to get up… 'Ouch…' he continued thinking…

After Miroku was sat and Inuyasha was hit multiple times in the head with Hiraikotsu and slapped by some of the girls they decided to stay and rest at a house that belonged to an old lady…

"Here you go children!" the old lady said while giving everybody a bowl of something that should have been food… All of them started eating except Inuyasha who threw the food out the window and Miroku who hesitated a bit…

'I hate throwing away food… tough it didn't taste good at all…' Miroku thought while throwing the food out the window…

"Where's the ramen?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome

"Osuwari! Today we have no ramen! Secondary it was very rude to throw away good food out the window! Third… try to be a bit more polite!" she said angrily at Inuyasha

"How could I be polite if I keep getting rubbish to eat! You dragged us all here! That food was rubbish!" Miroku shouted at Kagome

Suddenly the old woman came from the kitchen with a broom in her hand and started hitting them…

"Get out of here you shitty bastards! Nobody insults MY food! Get out BASTARDS!" she said while hitting them with the broom and pushing them outside… when they were out they all looked curious at the house where the old lady was…

"And you were saying I was rude Kagome…" Miroku said while looking at the house

"What an attitude… " Sango muttered

"Yeah…" Inuyasha added

"That was something…"Kagome continued

"I want to finish the food!" Shippou cried…

"Mew…" Kirara said curiously looking at her companions…

Suddenly Miroku smelled something like soil and bones in the air… 'Wow… Inuyasha's sense of smell is amazing… but why would I be distracted by bones and soil… it could simply be the smell of the old woman's food… I mean it smelled similar… he thought while sniffing the air…

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I smell something like bones and soil…it could be just food… I mean I would always like some ramen…" Miroku responded

"You idiot! Ramen must be getting to you're head… Kikyou smells as bones and soil!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku

"Huh? Since when do you know how Kikyou smells?" Sango asked curiously looking at Miroku…

* * *

Ok so I finished this chapter also! Thank you to all the nice people that reviewed... and if you want to see more... review and you will get a new chapter as soon as possible... 


	3. The Houshi & the Miko

Ok so here is chapter 3 of my littlefic...I know it's a bit shorter than the other 2 chapter but I considered best if I made this a separate chapter... enjoy anyways!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

" " this is used when people are talking

' ' this is used when people are thinking

**

* * *

****A small change… **

**Chapter 3: The Houshi & the Miko…**

"Well… I think Inuyasha told me once… that's what I remember… and what if I know how she smells…" Inuyasha tried to explain with out making any suspicions…

"I never knew that you started to smell women Houshi-sama…" Sango said confused…

"I told him once… but with all the shouting I didn't realize it was Kikyou…" Miroku said

"And you aren't going after her…" Kagome replied…

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Miroku said running in the direction where he sniffed Kikyou… the rest of the group followed him…

Kikyou was sitting on the branch of a tree. Miroku stopped when he saw her…

"Inuyasha… finally have you decided to leave my stupid reincarnation and to join me to hell…" she asked

The rest came shortly after that… Inuyasha instinctively advanced towards Kikyou…

"Kikyou…" he muttered… but was very quickly slapped by Sango…

"Now you aren't going to ask her to bear you're child also! You asked enough people today!" Sango shouted at him

Kikyou pretended she didn't see Miroku and looked at Inuyasha…

"So which is you're answer?" she asked

"… I still need to think a while… could you give me a few days?" Miroku asked not knowing what to do…

"I gave you enough days! You have to choose! Me… the one that you first loved or my stupid reincarnation!" she said coldly

"Well… I think I need to decide…" Miroku responded

"Inuyasha! She's' dead and she wants to take you to hell with her! Did you forget that? If she takes you to hell you will never be able to kill Naraku and avenge everything that he has done to you!" Kagome shouted at him…

"Shut up you stupid girl! It's he's decision not you're decision! Let him choose! I believe he has enough brain to make his own decision!" Kikyou shouted at Kagome… "Isn't that right Inuyasha?" she asked turning to face him…

"………" Miroku didn't know what to say… 'Oh, great… I'm stuck between choosing a girl… what would Inuyasha do now? … He would say both… but that would kill me…' he said looking at Kikyou and Kagome…

"So Inuyasha… what do you choose?" Kikyou asked again…

"Well considering that both of you look alike and are beautiful I have no other opinion than to choose…" he said looking at the cold looks both Kikyou and Kagome were giving him…

'Miroku… you'd better not ruin my life!' Inuyasha thought staring at the scene…

"Well I can't make a decision at the moment because I need to avenge you're death and I need Kagome to help me…" he finished

Hearing this Kikyou went and hugged Inuyasha… Miroku's pervert instincts automatically made him hug her back…

"Inuyasha… it's too dangerous for you to hunt Naraku… leave me to purify him along with the Shikon No Tama and then you can join me in hell…" she said softly…

"Osuwari…" Kagome mumbled making Inuyasha fall to the ground… Kikyou left and Miroku was trying to get up from the ground… in this time Inuyasha was staring at the whole scene…

"What was that for?" Miroku shouted

"Osuwari! Inuyasha you BAKA! BAKA!" Kagome shouted at him while turning and leaving in the forest… Sango decided to follow Kagome and Shippou and Kirara went also…

'Two can play at this game!' Inuyasha thought looking at Miroku who was trying to get up from the ground…

* * *

YEY! Chapter 3 is finished! Review please! Thank you to all that have reviewed until now!


	4. The Hot Sprint

Ok... sorry for taking more time to update but I've been busy in the last days... And i fell terrible that this chapter is so short and crappy but I will try to make the rest of the story more interesting... so read and have fun!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Inuyasha... yet...

" " this is used when people are speaking

' ' This is used when people are thinking**

* * *

**

**A small change…**

**Chapter 4: The hot sprint**

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted as she reached her friend… Kagome stopped tears falling from her eyes…

"Inuyasha…. You are a baka…" Kagome mumbled looking at the ground while Sango came towards her…

"Kagome-chan… ignore Inuyasha… you know how he is!" Sango said trying to help her friend

"Inuyasha is a baka!" Kagome shouted at Sango

"Snap out of it!" Sango said slapping Kagome on the cheek… "Sorry…" she then said quickly

Kagome looked at Sango wide-eyed then returned looking at the ground… she turned and headed slowly towards the forest…

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan but you were getting …" Sango said…

Kagome turned "Doesn't matter… I'm sorry for shouting at you!" Kagome interrupted Sango

"I think if we go take a bath at a hot sprint it would be best for you! It would calm you down! What do you think?" Sango asked

"Let's go!" Kagome replied

Shippou and Kirara came from the forest "Did we miss something?" the kitsune asked looking curiously at both Kagome and Sango

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha

"No I didn't hear it! Forgot? I'm stuck I you're damned body! I can't hear the girls from here!" Inuyasha told Miroku angrily

"The girls are going at a hot sprint!" Miroku said exited

"And where would this hot sprint be?" Inuyasha asked

"Follow me!" Miroku said leading the way

'Me and my big mouth…' Inuyasha thought while following Miroku

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting behind a bush while the girls were farther at the hot sprint…

"Go!" Miroku told Inuyasha while getting up

"I am not peeking!" Inuyasha responded

"Why not?" Miroku asked

"Cause I'm not a pervert! That's why!" Inuyasha answered angrily

Miroku looked a bit at Inuyasha then he replied

"Looking at you… you are a pervert!"

"What did you say monk? I am no pervert… you were that one!"

"at least this time you said I'm a monk and not a buffoon… or something similar… and I'm not a pervert! I'm just …" Miroku said thinking

'Stupid monk… What is he thinking… first he makes Kagome angry by hugging Kikyou and now…' Inuyasha thought

"I bet you want to see Kagome-sama as much as I do to see Sango!" Miroku said after he finished thinking

"I think you're joking!" Inuyasha shouted "And secondary it's you're fault that you made Kagome angry!" he continued

"What did I do? I never refuse a girls hug!" Miroku said

"I never refuse a girls hug…" Inuyasha tried to imitate Miroku…

"Inuyasha! Go there and be a man!" Miroku shouted

"Being a man doesn't mean being a pervert!" Inuyasha shouted back

Miroku went to Inuyasha and pushed him towards the sprint… Inuyasha couldn't stop Miroku because he wasn't in his body anymore… after a few minutes Miroku pushed Inuyasha in the nearest bush from the hot sprint…

"What do you think Inuyasha and Miroku-sama are doing right now?" Kagome asked

"I don't know about Inuyasha… but I know about Houshi-sama.." Sango said while grabbing the nearest rock and throwing it in the bush where Miroku and Inuyasha were… The rock hit Inuyasha's head… Inuyasha fell out of the bush sliding towards the hot sprint taking Miroku down with him… They both ended up falling in the water and getting beaten up by Sango and Kagome…

Kagome was sleeping with Shippou in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, Miroku was sleeping near a tree and Sango was sleeping with Kirara… Miroku and Inuyasha had visible marks from the hot sprint incident… Suddenly Sango woke up and headed in the forest towards a river… she sat there apparently thinking… Like always Inuyasha pretended he was sleeping so he followed Sango 'Time for revenge!' he thought…

* * *

So my final words are... Review people... 


	5. A night in the forest

Here it is people chapter 5 of the story!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO** Own Inuyasha and all it's characters! Inuyasha comes in the room with Tetsusaiga "What did you say?"... I'm sorry... i have typos... I... don't... own Inuyasha and any of it's characters... too bad...

" " are used when people are speaking

' ' are used when people are thinking

**

* * *

A small change:**

**Chapter 5: A night in the forest…**

Sango turned hearing footsteps behind her…

"Huh? Houshi-sama? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I'm just… I can't sleep?" Inuyasha said sitting near her… 'Here it goes…' he thought…

"What's the matter you seem thoughtful!" she said looking at him…

"…Well…" he mumbled

"Somethingis bothering you…" she continued

"Why would you think something like that?" Inuyasha asked

"Well… in the village you missed a few girls… you asked that fat one to bear you're child… which is unusual cause normally you ask only the beautiful ones… and…" she replied

"Ok… I understood!"… 'Oh great… now Sango tells me what to do to act like Miroku… ' He thought

"So what's the matter?" She asked

"Well I considered that I should stop a bit from being so perverted because I see it bothers you also… " He said

"Houshi-sama…" Sango mumbled

"What…"

Sango didn't respond she just hugged him… "Thanks…" she mumbles… she then suddenly let go from the hug and turned a big blush visible on her face…

"But that doesn't mean I will give up my woman liking so easily… " he added shocked 'Oh great… Miroku why can't you just set you're women problems in an easier way? I'm really sorry for Sango because she has to put up with you…' Inuyasha thought while trying to act like Miroku… which means he tried to grope Sango while she wasn't looking and managed… 'Miroku… you owe me one!' he thought

Sango turned and slapped Inuyasha… "Pervert! You baka! So you say you aren't going to be so perverted eh… this is all that I am to you?" she shouted at him… "You can just go after any woman that you want you pervert cause I won't care anymore! From now on I won't stop you whatever you do!" she continued shouting and hit Inuyasha again… then she left in the forest…

'Ok… I think I got my revenge…' Inuyasha thought while going back to the camp… Miroku came to him and pulled him to a quiet spot…

"What did you do there with Sango?" he asked quickly

"Hey! Listen up monk! First of all you asked wrongly!" Inuyasha answered angry

"What do you mean?"

"You asked what did I DO there with Sango… I'm not a pervert… I hope that is clear to you!"

"Ok I put the question wrong… but you missed a while…"

Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head with the nearest rock…

"Don't think about stupid stuff! We just talked…" Inuyasha said

"And where might Sango be right now?"

"How should I know? You've got my hanyou powers… forgot that?" Inuyasha said really pissed off

Miroku started sniffing the air in search of Sango until he realized where she was and headed in that direction… When he reached her she was crying near a tree… she heard him and looked at him trying to clean the tears from her eyes…

"Inuyasha…" she said slowly… "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you were crying… and I wanted to see if you were alright..." he replied and went to sit near her…

"Huh? Inuyasha since when are you so nice?" she asked surprised

"Since… well…" he said 'Since I switched bodies with Inuyasha..' Miroku thought… "Well since… Miroku is acting how he is acting… what did he do?"

"Well Miroku almost always acted like this… he was even more pervert than this… but today was the last straw… I just can't stand him anymore… It's just like I mean nothing to him… he doesn't understand that I care about him… he just cares about his stinking children… and always goes to ask every pretty woman he see if she will bear his child…" she said sadly

'Well… I have some information to tell you Sango… I'm Miroku!' Miroku thought… but he decided he couldn't tell her that so he just told her "Give him some time… I'm sure he will realize…"

"No… I gave him enough time… I think there's something wrong with you Inuyasha… you're been acting strangely… Miroku's been acting strange also…"

"Feh… I'm still the same hanyou you've always known!"

"Well I guess I must be imagining things…"

Miroku turned to leave but Sango stopped him

"Thanks Inuyasha…" she said…

Miroku continued his way to the camp... after 30 minutes Sango came also and Kagome woke up… Inuyasha was also there sitting…Kagome made some ramen and gave some to everybody but when she reached Inuyasha she put the bowl in his head…

"Here's you're ramen Inuyasha! I hop you had enough of it!" she said angrily while the others were laughing…

'Shit! It's going to take me forever to clean the ramen from my hair… I mean Inuyasha's hair!' Miroku thought "What was that for girl?" he asked angry

"Osuwari!" Kagome replied

Miroku fell to the ground and Inuyasha was laughing… 'He deserves it! Damn pervert!' Inuyasha thought…

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing! Suggestions would be really appreciated... I ran out of ideas.. I don't even know how to turn Inuyasha and Miroku back to they're former selves... well that's life... so review... 


	6. Wolf Boy

**Finally** I managed to write another chapter! I'm really sorry that it took so long but last week I had to go to another city where I didn't have internet or this fic so there was absolutely no way I could write another chapter... but I used that time to start a new fic on my parents laptop... and to get ideas on what to still write... Again I'm sorry for the long time, but I gave you my reasons... In this chapter there is going to be a little fighting... and how much humour I could try to put in it... and I'm aiming for 9-10 chapters... there's no use in asking what will happen later because I'm not telling... I still have to think how to change them back though... So have fun!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha don't own I!

" " are used when people are speaking

' ' are used when people are thinking

**

* * *

**

**A small change... **

**Chapter 6: ****Wolf Boy**

After eating breakfast the group started walking in the forest… but things didn't seem to be very normal… Sango and Kagome were walking in front apparently angry and Miroku and Inuyasha were in the back walking quietly. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder and Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder…

"The girls are really angry now…" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha

"Well it's not my fault!" Inuyasha whispered back

"Yes it is!"

"Would you stop it already! You're really annoying!" Sango said turning to face them

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and looked surprised at Sango…

"I feel… a jewel shard… coming this way… No 2 of them!" Kagome said stopping also.

Suddenly a powerful wind come towards the group taking Kagome with it and stopping 10 meters away from the group.

"Hey Dog-boy! I finally came to take Kagome! I've had enough of you're mutt face always putting her in danger! She is my mate and I will claim her from now on!" Kouga said proudly holding Kagome in his arms

'This is my chance to make Inuyasha jealous…' Kagome thought

"You can let me down Kouga… I have decided to leave Inuyasha… I will come with you!" Kagome said gaining a stare from Kouga

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Miroku said in the same time

"Houshi-sama… since when are you curious about Kagome-chan?" Sango said looking at Inuyasha

"Ummm… Well… since she decided to go with the wolf boy!" Inuyasha said

"Shut up monk… Or I'm going to take you're mouth out!" Kouga said putting Kagome down

'Come on Miroku… do something…' Inuyasha thought…

Miroku advanced towards Kouga and Kagome… at half of the road he put a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt…

"I've had enough of you're talk Kou… Wolf Boy…Leave Kagome alone… or I'm going to have to kill you!" Miroku said 'I hope he will let her down peacefully!' he thought in the same time

"Never!" Kouga said advancing towards Miroku

'Oh Shit!' Miroku thought while unsheathing Tetsusaiga and holding it clumsily in front of him. Kouga was the first to attack… he punched Miroku in the face sending him on the ground… Miroku quickly got up and swung Tetsusaiga trying to hit Kouga, but Kouga kept hitting him instead…

"Come on Inuyasha! You can defeat him!" Kagome shouted

Kouga turned to look at Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara stared at her… Kouga went to Kagome…

"On who's side are you?" he asked

" On Inuyasha's of course!" Kagome replied.

"Huh… but you said you want to be my mate!" Kouga said. In this time Miroku was sneaking behind of Kouga trying to slice his head down

"Osuwari!" Kagome said advancing to where Sango and Inuyasha were still staring…

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Miroku shouted from the ground

Inuyasha seeing enough of Kouga and of Miroku's clumsiness took the beads from his right hand and unleashed the kazaana against Kouga and Miroku… Because he didn't know how to use it… the wind kept pushing him back… not absorbing anything just air… he tripped on Kirara that was behind him and fell on Sango that wasn't attentive knocking her down… and putting a tree down with him right on top of them!

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled while being squashed by a tree and by Inuyasha…

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said while closing the kazaana and trying to get the tree from him

'Inuyasha… I'll kill you!' Miroku thought while advancing towards Sango and Inuyasha... that were currently arguing. In this time Kouga attacked Miroku, be he turned in time to block with Tetsusaiga…

"Use the kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku from under the tree…

"Shut up and get off of me pervert!" Sango yelled while kicking Inuyasha

'And how do I do that?' Miroku thought while blocking another attack…

Inuyasha anticipated what Miroku was thinking…

"Don't tell me you forgot about the two youkai energies that collide… fell the youki!" he shouted

Miroku understood and started sniffing the air… after a few moments he felt the youki…

"Bye Wolf Boy!" he said and looked at the two winds that collided… he slashed the wind scar and hoped to kill Kouga…

After a few moments of silence and after the wind settled… and everybody was looking at Miroku and the wind scar… they saw that nothing happened… Kouga was sitting casually where he was a few moments before Miroku supposedly cut the wind scar… but there was no wind scar…

"What the hell?" Miroku said loudly throwing Tetsusaiga to the ground and starting hitting it with his right foot "Damned thing! It doesn't work!" he said still kicking Tetsusaiga

Everybody looked curious at the scene…

"Well I guess… I'll come another time to get Kagome! Bye Mutt face!" Kouga said while leaving

'What was that all about?" Kagome asked…

"Leave Tetsusaiga alone! It's valuable!" Inuyasha shouted

"What are more interested in now? Tetsusaiga or getting us out from under this tree?" Sango asked Inuyasha

"Osuwari!" Kagome added

Miroku fell to the ground and stopped from hitting Tetsusaiga

After an hour or two the group was back on the road… Inuyasha had some giant bumps on the face… Sango was going angry in front… Miroku was apparently sat multiple times that day… Kagome was a bit confused from what happened that day… and Shippou and Kirara were walking in the middle not realizing exactly why was all the tension!

"Well Kirara… I don't really understand them…" Shippou said to the small neko

"Mew?"

"I mean everything should be fine! We managed to take Sango and Miroku from under that tree… even if it took us a lot of time… well Miroku did get beaten by Sango afterwards… but it was his fault from the beginning… and Kagome managed to stop Inuyasha from hitting Tetsusaiga… so why are they still mad on each other?"

"Mew…"

"Adults…"

* * *

So what do you think? Leave a review please! 


	7. Brothers

Here it is! Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter might be the last one... I just thought I should inform you!

" " when people are speaking

' ' When people are thinking

**Disclaimer: **No disclaimer for this chapter... I don't own Inuyasha...

**

* * *

****A small change…**

**Chapter 7: Brothers**

Again the group walked in total silence along the road that should have lead them to a village… When they reach the entrance from a cave the whole group stops…

"Hey! Why did we stop?" Inuyasha asked angry

"Can't you fell it Houshi-sama? There's a powerful youkai aura coming from the cave…"

Miroku starts sniffing the air

"I smell… dog…" he says a bit unsurely

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said slowly

"Houshi-sama… since..." Sango asked curious…

"I mean… Inuyasha, didn't Sesshoumaru smell like that?" he said interrupting Sango

"Well… yes…" Miroku said quickly

"Then let's go! I'm sure he knows we're here so there's no use running! And I'm sure there is no way we could stop you Inuyasha from going after him…" Kagome said

'Oh great… I didn't want this day to turn out in a dog-hunting day! It's enough that I'm stuck in half dog!' Miroku thought while heading towards the cave "What are you waiting or? Let's go!" he shouted at them

The group followed. After 10 minutes of walking they finally reached a place that was bigger… similar to a room, and Sesshoumaru was waiting in the middle…

"So you came Inuyasha! I have decided that's its time to settle the scored between us! Hand over Tetsusaiga or die!" Sesshoumaru said in his normal cold voice

'Yes… sure have it' Miroku thought while taking Tetsusaiga from its sheath

"So you want a fight? Good! I shall kill you in an honorable way! But keep them out of the way! This is our fight!" he said pointing at the group. The group backed off and sat in a corner…

"Good luck Inuyasha!" Kagome said

"You'd better defeat him!" Inuyasha said also

"If you die, we will surely find you a nice place where to be buried!" Sango added

"If you die… could I have you're ramen?" Shippou asked

"Mew!"

'Oh great! They're helping me very much…' Miroku thought while blocking an attack from Sesshoumaru using Tetsusaiga

"Wait! Wait!" he shouted making sure he was at a few meters away from Sesshoumaru…

"Can't we just get along like brothers?"

"HUH?" Was the response from everybody, including Sesshoumaru…

Suddenly Kagome went to Inuyasha and put a hand on his forehead…

"Are you sure that you didn't catch a cold Inuyasha?" she asked concerned

"No I didn't…" Miroku mumbled

Kagome went back to the group. Sesshoumaru got out of his shock quickly afterwards…

"Inuyasha… I think you've been staying too much with these humans… they mush of affected you're brain! Now let us continue fighting! Die like a hanyou!" he said coldly

'But I'm just a human… I don't want to die like a half human!' Miroku thought while holding Tetsusaiga and preparing for the worst. When Sesshoumaru attacked Miroku dodged. Sesshoumaru used his right, and only hand to try to claw Miroku, but he ran away in the other side of the room!

"What's the matter Inuyasha? You normally attack with out thinking… and now you just run away!"

"Let's just say I'm not in the mood of running!"

'You're already running!"

"Running to attack you!"

"Why would that be?"

"How should I know?"

"And Inuyasha… what's a mood?"

"Well… a mood is…" Miroku said while stopping and thinking… Sesshoumaru stopped also

"Hey Kagome! What's a mood?"

"I explained to you when we were watching Sango and Miroku by the lake!"

"Replenish my memory!" he said while thinking 'Inuyasha… so you and Kagome were watching when I was talking with Sango eh… from now on I'm going to do the same… Or I'm already doing it?'

"Inuyasha behind you!" Kagome shouted at him

Miroku turned to see that Sesshoumaru was behind him

"Umm Inuyasha… so you use word that don't even know what mean… this mood you are talking about is no longer my concern. After I take the Tetsusaiga I may want to find out again what it is… but until the… die!" he said punching Miroku in the stomach and flying with him up high in the cave until he hit a wall…

"Like the heights?"

"Not really Lord Sesshoumaru…" Miroku said in pain

Sesshoumaru looked surprised for a moment then he started sniffing Miroku

'I think I understood…' he thought while letting Miroku fall to the ground

"Inuyasha… I think you deserve to live a little longer! I shall take the Tetsusaiga when time is right! Until then I have more important business to attend to!" he said a small smile appearing on his face… he then left

Kagome went directly to see how Miroku was doing.

"Houshi-sama… do you think that Kagome-chan and Inuyasha were spying on us when we were sitting by the lake?"

"Which time… there have been more lakes…" Inuyasha said a bit confused

"So you knew, you…" Sango said angrily slapping Inuyasha

"Hey! It's not my fault! I would have done the same if I would have been them!" he said making Sango even angrier

"But of course I promise that we shall spy on them also!" he said more as a whisper so only Sango could hear 'I cannot believe I am promising to spy on myself!' he thought 'I wonder why did Sesshoumaru smile… It's not like him… could it be that he sensed the change in us and decided not to kill Miroku because of that?' he thought looking at the place where that battle had been held…

* * *

I hope you liked it...I had to include Sesshoumaru in it... it was just wrong not to include him and put Miroku in such a situation... Review please! 


	8. Trouble and a lake

Here is is everybody... the last chapter of this fanfiction! I can sayI am happy I ended it! I have to say I am sorry if I made all the characters seem stupid and so on... but it was the only way I could think for trying to make the story funny! I understand it didn't have humour so I won't try to write humor fics anymore! Please enjoy the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** Fine... Inu own I not... neither yasha!**

* * *

**

**A small change…**

**Chapter 8: Trouble and a lake**

After encountering Sesshoumaru the group continued walking. After a few hours of walking and not finding anything they reached a forest.

"Is it really necessary to go in the forest?" Miroku asked remembering the encounter with Kouga and Sesshoumaru

"You know Inuyasha! I think something is really wrong with you! Normally you would have just charged in there! And I forgot to mention I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said

"Then let's go Inuyasha!' Inuyasha said heading towards the forest.

After walking a few minutes guided by Kagome they saw a bear youkai that was 3 meters tall.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted attacking the youkai, but it ran away. They ran after it, but suddenly they though that the youkai split in two.

"Now in what direction do we go to play cat and mouse?" Inuyasha asked

"Mew?" Kirara asked looking curious

"I wasn't talking about you Kirara!" Inuyasha said looking at the curious neko

"Let's slit up!" Kagome said

"Ok! I'll go with Miroku and you will go with Inuyasha!" Sango said

'Oh great! I wanted to go with Kagome!' Inuyasha thought while following Sango

'Why me? I'm surely to be sat!' Miroku thought while following Kagome

They walked about 10 minutes searching for the youkai until they found it. Each of the groups found a bear youkai.

Kagome readied her arrows while Miroku unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The youkai was quicker than Miroku and used his paw to throw him away. He started rolling down the hill.

Kagome shot one of her Hamaya at the youkai's head killing it. She took the jewel shard it had in its forehead and then headed down the hill but using the road.

Sango took Hiraikotsu while Inuyasha tried not to trip in Miroku's robes. The youkai pawed Inuyasha throwing him rolling down the hill.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu hitting the youkai in the neck and killing him. Sango went to the youkai and took the jewel shard that it had in its neck. She then headed back down.

After walking a while both Sango and Kagome reached the place from where they decided to split up. Shippou and Kirara were waiting for them. They headed towards each other holding the jewel shards.

"Here! I found the jewel shard that the bear had!" They said in unison

"Huh?" they said afterwards staring at each other and starting to laugh

"So there were to shards all the time!" Kagome said laughing

"It seems so!" Sango responded ignoring the boys

In this time Miroku and Inuyasha were falling… and rolling down the hill… at one point they practically jumped in the air… made a few spins in the air… hit each other head in head and fall in the lake that was under them unconscious… Some white lights started coming from the lake and entered Inuyasha and Miroku's bodies. After being unconscious for a few minutes Inuyasha woke up and saw that something with a dark blue color was standing on top of him…

'Miroku…' He thought getting up. Then he realized something. He poked Kiroku until he woke up

"What mommy? Let me sleep 10 more minutes!" Miroku said sleepily

"First of all I' not you're mommy!" Inuyasha said angry

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he didn't believe what he just heard

"Inuyasha! You're Inuyasha again!" he said shocked

"Feh! Of course I am! Always was the same!" Inuyasha said angrily "That until you came in my body!" he whispered in Miroku's ear

"I guess this lake made us back!" Miroku said looking at the old lake that they were sitting on. Of course the lake didn't have any more water, but they didn't care.

"And now Miroku I have something to tell you!" Inuyasha said both calmly and a bit angrily

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"You're dead!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku attacking him

Miroku got out of the way right in time and started running away. Inuyasha followed him trying to catch him. Just then did Sango and Kagome notice the two boys that were running after each other… or Inuyasha after Miroku? Sango stopped Miroku and Kagome sat Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up from the ground and looked at Miroku

"You're going to pay for what you did! I'm going to kill you! You made me look like a jerk in front of everybody including Sesshoumaru!" he shouted at Miroku

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome said

"Houshi-sama please tell me what has been happening with you and Inuyasha in the last time!" Sango said coldly

"He took my body!" They both said in unison

"Huh?" was Kagome and Sango's answer

"Adults…" Shippou said

"Mew!" Kirara agreed with Shippou

* * *

Unexpected ending?I hope you liked the whole story! I tried to make it funny... and I hope you laughed a bit... please leave a review... 


End file.
